Coyote Piper
Coyote Piper is the 9th episode of the third season and the 53th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue and Phoebe have their hands full when Piper is possessed by the evil spirit named Terra, on the day of her high school reunion. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *'Terra' *'Kierkan' *'Justin Harper' *'Missy Campbell' *'Male Victim' *'Elizabeth Turner' *'Benjamin Turner' *'File Clerk' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Alchemist's Tools ''Essence Bearer'' :An Alchemist would use a bottle such as this :to capture and/or store a L'ife essence. A :Life Essence is comparable to a human soul, but :made in a mixing lab. A well made '''L'ife Essence :can possess any living being but would prove toxic :and eventually lethal to the being's pre-existing Soul ''Crimson Scalpel'' :This ceremonial instrument is used by an Alchemist to open :an incision in a body. The Demon then performs an :incantation on the blood and lets it drip into the :Essence Bearer, where it is mixed with :other ingredients and :transformed into a :'L'ife Essence. ''Blazing Alembic'' :This apparatus transforms matter into energy. :The Alchemist deposits matter in this device :and heats it over a ritualistic flame. :After the Alchemist invokes Dark :Spirits, the matter distills into energy :which can be manipulated for evil purposes. ''Mutator'' :This contraption transforms one type :of matter into another. An Alchemist :places the initial substance inside the :first cylinder. Then, as the Alchemist :chants, the substance magically :materializes in the second cylinder :in an entirely different form. Kierkan :is the most powerful Alchemist known :to exist and he has often used his :expertise to disrupt the natural order :for his own destructive missions. :Even though many Witches are :capable of defeating Alchemist :demons, only the Power of Three :has the might to eliminate Kierkan. :When seeking to Vanquish an Alchemist :Demon use the following Spell: : :Let Flesh be Flesh, and Bone be Bone :the Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel Scientist of Evil Born :with these words face the Fire's Scorn. Alchemists :'U'sing metaphysical tools and :Dark Magic, Alchemists can :transform any substance into :another. :'F'or example, an Alchemist's :evil Powers can turn Water :into Gold and Energy into :Matter. :'S'imilarly, these demons also :have the innate ability to :transform the Dead into the :Living by calling the Souls :back into corpses. '''Spells *The Charmed Ones cast the Alchemist Vanquishing Spell. *Phoebe and Prue create and cast a Dispossessing Spell on Piper. (failed) *The Charmed Ones cast the Dispossessing Spell on Leo. *Keirkan and Terra cast the Resurrecting Spell on Businessman and Piper. Alchemist Vanquishing Spell :Let flesh be flesh :And bone be bone :The Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel scientist of evil born, :With these words face the fire scorn. ::~Result vanquishes Keirkan To Expel a Life Essence :Host soul reject the poison essence :Let love's light end this cruel possession. ::~Result vanquishes Terra Resurrection Spell :Caducas Exanimas Vita Ethos Anima. ::~Result resurrected Piper and Businessman. 'Powers' *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw the death of Cole's Father. *'Energy Balls:'(premonition) Used by Cole's mother to kill Cole's Father. *'Possession:' Used by Terra to posses the Businessman, Piper and Leo. *'Resurrection:' Used by Kierken to ressurect the businessman and by Terra to ressurect Piper. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to annoy Missy and later to attack Terra (who was possessing Piper), to direct a knife into Piper's chest, and reflect Terra's (in Leo's body) energy beam. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Terra (possessing Piper) to freeze Kierkan. *'Energy Beam:' Used by Terra to knock out Leo, and to attack Prue in an attempt to her from saying the expulsion spell. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper's stab wound. Beings Magical Beings *'Kierkan' - An alchemist, his powers are to turn energy into matter, metal into gold etc and can bring the dead back to life. He can also make life essences in an alchemist bottle from his own blood. He follows Terra to the dead body of the man she possessed and brings him back to life to find out that she has went after the Halliwells, he then kills the man again. in the alley behind P3. He find Terra in Piper's body at the Manor and threatens to kill her until she freezes him and uses a power of three spell to vanquish him. As he dies he drops his bottle and says to Prue and Phoebe "I could've helped you. but now . . . she'll destroy you" meaning Terra. *'Terra-' A Life Essence which inhabits a body made by Kierkan until she stabs herself and escapes to find the Charmed Ones. She possesses a passing man to help her find the Halliwells then possess Piper, knocking out Leo with a energy beam and causing hassle at Piper's reunion by table dancing and fighting. She later possesses Leo, but is killed by the Charmed Ones. Mortals Notes and Trivia * Darryl and Cole do not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power. * Phoebe received a premonition while leaning against a coffin, instead of touching it with her hands. * Piper dies for the third time in this episode. * Piper's dance was choreographed by Shannen Doherty. * The title is a reference to the title of the movie Coyote Ugly (2000). One of the lead actresses is Piper Perabo. * Cole Turner was born in 1885. * We see in this episode that Piper had braces when she was younger, similar to both Prue and later Paige. * This is the first of two episodes with "Piper" in the title, the other episode is Run, Piper, Run. Also there is a comic with the title: Piper's Place. * It is stated in this episode that Prue was both head cheerleader and class president while in high school. * This episode scored 5.1 million viewers. Quotes :Leo: Come on Piper, isn't this supposed to be a fun thing, you know, going back and seeing all your old friends? :Piper: You weren't by any chance popular in high school were you? :Leo: Well I was... I mean... Is there a right answer to this question? :Prue: Did you put a lot of hairspray on that hair? :Piper: No. :Prue: Well, then all is not lost. By the time I'm done with you, you are going to be the hottest chick at the reunion. :Piper: Really? :Prue: Who do you think helped Phoebe go blond? :Piper: I was nobody in high school. :Prue: Piper, you were not a nobody. :Piper: Prue, you were class president. You have no idea what it's like on the other side. :Prue: Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. :Terra ''(as Piper)'': Hey! Bitch! Move the trays yourself! :(Missy gives a somewhat humbled look and walks away, Prue gives an astonished space) :Prue: Well... that was great! Though the... bitch part of it was a little much. Episode Stills 309a.jpg 309b.jpg 309c.jpg 309d.jpg 309e.jpg International Titles *'French:' Le Diable Au Corps'' (The Devil)'' *'Polish:' Rycząca Piper (Coyote Piper) *'Czech:' Nevděčná Piper (Thankless Piper) *'Slovak:' Kde je Piper? (Where is Piper?) *'Russian:' Piper - gadkiy koyot'' (Piper - Coyote Nasty)'' *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Coyote Piper *'Serbian:' Kojot Pajper (Coyote Piper) *'Italian:' Festa di Liceo (High School Party) *'German:' Besessen (Possessed) *'Hungarian:' Palackba zárt szellem'' (Bottled spirit)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3